1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image output control apparatus which connects to an input device for inputting image data and plural image output devices through a communication medium, and can control image output by the plural image output devices. The invention also relates to an image output control method for such an image output control apparatus, and a storage medium. In particular, the present invention relates to an image output control apparatus which can flexibly comply with an operator's various requests by enabling, even after specifying the plural image output devices performing image output, distribution control of the number of copies between the plural image output devices on the basis of distribution priority order. The present invention also relates to an image output control method for such an image output control apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, an image processing system is known which connects plural image output devices (such as a digital copying machine, a printer, and the like) with an image input device (such as a scanner or the like) through a communication medium, and enables an operation mode called “cluster printing” to cause the plural image output devices to output image data input by the image input device.
In this image processing system, for example, when the original of a large number of copies is subjected to copying, a cluster copying mode can be selected. In this mode, the set number of copies is distributed to each of the plural image output devices, whereby the copying can be performed dispersively. Thus, as compared with a case where the set number of copies is subjected to the copying with one image output device, the copying time is shortened, whereby image output productivity can be improved.
Further, in recent years, with the organization of network environment, an image processing system can be structured with plural image output devices each, of which has different features (speed and function) and is apart from the others.
In such an image processing system, an operator occasionally hopes that he/she will preferentially use, in the plural image output devices, not only the device of which output speed is high but also the device with high image quality or excellent cost performance. Further, to reduce the time for sheet collection after the copying ends, the operator occasionally wants to output images by preferentially using the image output device at the nearest place possible. Conversely, for the convenience of working after the sheets are collected, the operator occasionally wants to output the images by intentionally using an image output device at a remote place preferentially.
However, in order to perform such priority outputting based on the image quality, the cost, the setting place, and the like, it is necessary for the operator to check or know the features, the location, and the like, of each image output device every time the image outputting is performed. Thus, as the number of image output devices constituting the system increases, selection and setting of the devices becomes complex and time-consuming.
In order to cope with such a problem as described above, for example, in the print information generation apparatus and method disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-161820, plural image formation apparatuses are previously registered as output destinations, and also the priority of each image formation apparatus is previously registered. Then, the driver software automatically discriminates and selects the image output device optimum for an output original, whereby a more convenient user interface can be provided to an operator.
Further, in the automatic printer selection apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application (Laid-Open) No. 07-152510, the priority order is allocated to each printer in due order from the printer located nearby a terminal apparatus, and the allocated priority order is managed as position information. Then, the printer which prints and outputs the data instructed to be output by the terminal apparatus on the basis of the priority order is determined, whereby the printer located nearby the terminal apparatus can be automatically selected and the printing output can be performed.
In a case where such a technique is applied to an image processing system which performs cluster copying with the plural image output devices, for example, when the priority order is allocated to each of the five image output devices in due order from the device located nearby the scanner, the two image output devices nearest to the scanner can be preferentially selected automatically and the printing output can be performed. Thus, the time for sheet collection after the copying ends can be reduced, whereby it is thought that the plural image output devices suitable for the operator's various output requests can be selected with simple operation.
Incidentally, when the cluster copying is performed in the image processing system, it is necessary to first specify the plural image output devices for performing the image output and then determine how to distribute the set number of copies of the original respectively to the plural image output devices. Conventionally, when the output copies are automatically distributed, the set number of copies of the original is uniformly distributed to the plural image output devices, or the set number of copies is distributed to each image output device on the basis of the output speed or the like of each device.
Further, as in the job management system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-119945, one technique is proposed in which a cluster copying start number represents a previously set lower limit number of output copies which must be exceeded, or cluster copying is not performed. Thus, if the number of copies designated to a job is equal to or smaller than the cluster copying start number, a job which performs a process with one of plural printers is created, whereby unnecessary cluster copying is eliminated.
In the device selection, conventionally the plural image output devices can be automatically selected based on the priority order of their ability to comply with the operator's various requests. However, after the device selection, in a case where the number of copies is distributed to the plural image output devices specified as the output destinations, the number of copies based on the priority order is not performed. Thus, for example, it is assumed that the device selection is performed by giving priority to the setting place, and thus the local printer at the same place as the scanner and one remote printer nearest to the scanner are selected. Even in such a case, if the output speed of the remote printer is higher than that of the local printer, when distribution of the number of copies is based on the output speed in the next-step, a large number of copies is distributed to the remote printer. As a result, the time for sheet collection after the copying ends occasionally may not be reduced.
As described above, in the conventional image processing system, after the plural image output devices for performing the image outputting are specified, since distribution control of the number of copies based on the distribution priority order for the plural image output devices is not performed, the operator's various requests occasionally can not be complied with, whereby there is a lack of flexibility.
Further, in the case where the number of copies is distributed to the plural image output devices specified as the output destinations, the number of copies based on the lower limit information, a limitation value, or the like can be distributed. However, for example, in the case where the image output is based on the lower limit information by the single device to eliminate unnecessary cluster copying as in the abovementioned job management system, the image might be automatically output by a low-quality image output device though the operator hopes for the image to be output by the high-quality image output device. Namely, there is a problem of not obtaining an operator's desired output result in the conventional automatic distribution of the number of output copies based only on the limitation value.